User blog:Monkey.D.Me/( ´･ω･`) EDITING, For Dummies
Yo All, MDM here to discuss some serious 'things 'ヽ(｀⌒´メ)ノ (please don't mind while I use these emotions during this blog, I just got my hands on there after long time and I am totally gonna whore myself till I get bored.) So, back to serious business .. as you read the title '''and have already figured out .. This is '''Editing Guide for Dummies ヾ(ｏ･ω･)ﾉ .. now I am aware that there are so many editors on this wiki with vast knowledge of editing and long experience in editing Field but this blog is not for them .. In the previous month, many new members joined the wiki and now have become regular members of the wiki .. this is really great news .. and whats even greater is that few of them are lovely ladies 〜(￣▽￣〜) .. oh One piece Wiki how I love you (〜￣▽￣)〜 .. .. ok bad to seriousness .. so this is really great news that we are getting new member on this wiki and they are getting involved daily in chat and blogs. But there is something that bothers me and few of other Wiki's well wishers (ノ°ο°)ノ .. (yes Ming, thats you) Why are the new members or even most of wiki's regular members don't get involved in editing? before I go further .. in-case you never has a chance to look .. there is a list that includes the TOP 1000 members of OP wiki in-order of their achievements .. here is the Link .. ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ TOP 1000 Members of One Piece Wikia Have a look where you stand on that lis't .. you may have been on this for months and years but this list will tell you the rank you are right-now in level of '''importance in wikia's eyes '>_> this wiki's main and the sole goal was editing and editing only .. blogging and chatting are just means of communication .. '''Please don't take this personally but along with chatting and blogging .. editing is also equal or even more important task on this wiki. A Blog Whore (o_ _)o like me has no right to tell others to edit articles and chapters and episode pages that need editing. But still I also tired to do my part .. may you call it edit whoring or just edit rage but it was all toward the good of this wiki. There are experienced editors and admins who can guide you in this task and be excellent assistance. Believe me, if you ask someone so assist you into editing tasks they will not say no. I hear complains and excuses 'like .. *Its hard(thats what she said).'' *I am just scared if I mess it up''(she said that too).'' *But other members undo mine all edits''(ok she did not say anything like that).'' *Its complicated''(I don't know about article edits but our MODs sure are).'' I am also aware of the issues that someone the new members tried editing in the beginning but due to too much '''negative responses and discouragement they decided to give up on it. I too can feel your pain .. Everyone: Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy MDM: stfu 凸(｀0´)凸 It is true that the veteran editors 'of this wiki are not exactly nice type and don't give you cookie for your achievement or hug for your mistakes >_> due to lack of adulthood on this wiki *coughAyetcough*'' this wiki like a highschool without teachers. But giving-up 'was '''never an option .. and it never '''is '.. 'nor '''will be '(＃｀д´)ﾉ now if you are curious .. WHAT IS THERE TO EDIT?? Then the answer is LETCA Project Random old Guy: Is that what they call it these days? MDM: (。-`ω´-) DIE THT!! The LETCA Project list goes as chapters from .. (thanks DP) 96-200 231-318 441-527 that need content like reference and summaries. also here is a link that will guide you to list of pages that are short and lack content .. (thanks Sff) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ShortPages LETCA project was formed and created by a group of wiki's well wishers we aimed toward making the wiki a better place and information source. But due to distraction from blogs and chat, the project was never given full attention .. but there is still hope .. and ITS YOU!! Start the music .. ---- yGFwaD32ES8 http://i11.photobucket.com/albums/a161/Navi_Lain17/kamina.jpg (Epic pose) You are the hope of this wiki that will create tomorrow's bright future. Upon your shoulders are the responsibilities and the Will of E. yes E for editing .. not just one but all of you will stand together one day united and holding hands in hand .. Everyone: Gayyyyyyyyyyyyyy MDM: STFU!! (ノ °益°)ノ ︵ (\﻿ .o.)\ .. so as I was saying .. One day you will challenge the ways of this wiki and engulf this wiki into flames of editing that will change its face forever. The pages will be full of information, the freedom will be in the air and ladies will look much more sexier then ever!!! Also .. chapter and Episode pages are not the only thing that can be edited. After every new chapter comes out .. *History pages of the characters involved in the chapter *Adding new info to their personality and attack pages *Adding current and new locations and its geograpic info *Edit random pages for grammar and spelling mistakes''(Bend it like Ming)'' *Contribute on forums that need your input and votes *ect. ect. So, if anyone have any Q or concern '''please feel free to contact me on '''my talk-page or in chat and I would be happy to help you. So this longer then "thats-what-she-said" blog is over and MDM is out with better hopes for editing on this wiki''' (´・ω・)ﾉ''' Category:Blog posts